


Enchanted To Meet You

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A world in which someone steps off the screen of a TV show, and appears in reality.
Relationships: The Sorceress/ETNMystic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Enchanted To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).



> This one got requested. I didn't forget!
> 
> Cw: Brief mention of death, anxiety.

Somehow, you’d gotten lost from the group.

Was it a dream, or was it real?

Purple light emanated from a secret, empty room.

And although everything in you was begging to stay out, you went in.

A tall, imposing silhouette from the back.

Hair in an elegant updo.

Staff crackling with lethal power.

‘There’s something kind-of sexy about a woman who could kill you at any moment…’

-Borrowed from Tim that one time, but still.

The Sorceress, as she’d been known for three years now, was breathtaking.

. . . . . . For a few minutes, no sound was made.

Once again.

Was it a dream, or was it real?

‘I hope it’s real-‘

Lately, you’d been gathering a huge crush.

“-Who goes there!?”

The shout rooted you to the spot.

The woman spun.

Eyes snapping with fury-

“…Well hello”.

A sinister smirk of her lips.

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“W-what?”

You laughed nervously-

“No, no, I was just leaving-“

“Leaving? So soon?”

The orb at the tip of her weapon is so…entrancing-

“Well…”

You couldn’t believe it.

“I don’t know-“

-You were being taken in.

And you wanted to be.

“We’ve only just met”.

“Yes-“

It occurred to you that sprinting back through the doorway was an option.

“So what’s your name?”

-You…didn’t really want to do that.

“Mystic”.

“Mystic…like Andrea?”

“….That’d be cool if I could talk to higher powers”.

“I could show you how”.

‘Is this what passes for flirting in the Victorian Era?’

-You were pretty sure that was what passed for flirting in the Victorian Era.

“You could?”

She walked closer.

She smelled like old magic, and…something flowery.

“I have been around for years”.

Your cheeks started to flame bright-red.

“My knowledge knows no bounds”.

“………………Um, cool”.

-Oh God, did you really just say that!??

“I mean-I’d love to-“

You kept being distracted by her utter gorgeousness.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me tonight”.

“It is the Odd Moon”.

She glanced regally outside the window.

“It muddles the Mind every night it arises”.

“That’s…interesting-“

You take in a deeeeep breath.

“I guess-what I’m trying to say is-“

You pause in anxiety.

“I think you’re amazing-“

“I think I like you too”.

“Huh-“

-That threw you for a loop…

“W-what do you mean?”

“You did not immediately denounce me as evil”.

“…..You haven’t done anything bad yet”.

“….I see”.

The smirk became more intense.

You couldn’t quite control the fluttering of your heartstrings-

“Would you like to stay?”  
“Stay-!?”

What on earth did she mean by that!??

“Stay, and let me teach you”.  
“Teach me what?”

“My Art”.

-You were tempted to say ‘yes, yes, YES-‘

“What kind of Art?”

“My magical Art”.

“-You want me to be your apprentice!??”

“If you wouldn’t mind”.

-You’d kind-of hoped to be more…

“….Can I think about it?”

“Of course”.

She used her ‘magical art’, to conjure up a piece of paper.

A numerical sequence neatly inked upon it.

“Thanks”.

“It was no trouble at all”.

You bid her farewell, she nodded, and then you fled like heck back to your friends.

Who had been wondering where you were for the past ten minutes.

Now it’s the next night.

You’ve got your fingers on the phone-

You’re about to call her up for your first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a magical night.


End file.
